Alphabet Prompts ( FNAF SHIPS ONLY )
by UnPocoKoko
Summary: Just little prompts I made for FNAF ships. Human / Animatronic AU. FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon


**A: Archenemies**

He swore they were forever going to be enemies, that he would never fall for someone like him. When Spring found himself being pressed against the wall and into a heated kiss by Fredbear, he started questioning whether or not he may have been mistaken.

 **B: Broken**

Spring sobbed as he laid down on the floor, clutching a small Fredbear plush, the only thing he was able to get from the old Diner before he had run away. The guilt, sorrow and heartbreak was let out as the male broke. Unknownist to him, Goldie was also breaking down, clutching a Spring Bonnie plush as well.

 **C: Careful**

Goldie quickly caught Spring in his arms, his heart pounding against his chest in relief when he wasn't hurt from the fall. "Careful." He said as Spring opened his eyes and stared at him in disbelief. "I don't want to see you hurt."

 **D: Dominant**

Goldie always thought himself to be the dominant in the relationship. When he woke up tied to his bed and Spring taking the dominant role for now, he couldn't deny that he should let Spring be dominant more often.

 **E: Excitement**

Spring shuddered, feeling the lips of his lover making a hot trail down his neck. He whimpered, clutching the golden locks. "G-Goldie..." He arched his back as Goldie smirked down at him, excitement for what was to come rushing through his veins

 **F: Fancy**

"So...you fancy me?" Spring smirked, hugging Goldie from behind. The other male huffed, trying to busy himself with the paperwork and ignoring the pink hue on his cheeks. He stopped when Spring's lips nuzzled his ear, his soft breath fanning against. "Don't worry...I fancy you too.."

 **G: Goldie**

Goldie ran a hand through his hair as he turned back to Spring, who had his eyebrow raised in amusement. "Goldie, huh?" He commented, making the other scowl at him. "Surprised you let everyone call you such a cutesy nickname." Goldie looked away. "Shut up Spring." He muttered, causing him to laugh. "Love you too, Goldie~"

 **H: Hope**

"Really? You promise?" There was a brief flicker of hope in his eyes as Spring stared up at him, making Goldie curse William to the seventh ring of Hell for hurting his loved one. "Yes, Spring. I promise."

 **I: Innocent**

Goldie used to be so innocent, so full of life, so happy to perform for the kids. When he tasted the blood in his mouth and the screaming of the kids as someone pulled a body out of his jaw, he was no longer himself. Spring could only watch helplessly as his partner was dragged away and removed, the image of his lifeless expression forever burned in his mind.

 **J: Jerk**

"You're not Fredbear!" Spring finally snapped before Goldie could shoot back a remark. "I don't know who you are and I don't like you! You-You jerk!" With that, he stormed off, leaving a shocked Goldie behind him as Spring slammed his bedroom door shut.

 **K: Killer**

"What have you done?!" Goldie demanded as Spring turned around. However, he took a step back when he saw Spring's eyes. They weren't the grey color of storm clouds anymore, but the lightest shade of purple. And he was grinning, twirling a knife in his hands as he advanced towards him.

 **L: Lust**

They've been intimate plenty of times before. Still, the lustful gaze Goldie gave him as he watched Spring undress always managed to get the same reaction out of him.

 **M: Marry**

"Springtrap, will you marry me?" Goldie asked as he was kneeling on one knee in front of his love and holding the ring up. Spring stared at the scene, emotion flickering in his grey eyes as he cried. "Yes, I will!" He cried, throwing his arms around Goldie and kissing him fiercely.

 **N: Nobody**

"Nobody will hurt you..." Goldie whispered, running a gentle hand against Spring's cheek as he slept. His other hand was holding onto the sleeping male's own hand, both being comforted by the feeling of just being there together. "Not on my watch..."

 **O: Occupation**

They were just in a business relationship, nothing more. But the more he kept denying it, the more Goldie found himself attracted to his partner

 **P: Pleasure**

Goldie treasured every moment he had with Spring, every word that was traded between them. He couldn't imagine himself to be anywhere else as Spring screamed out his name in pleasure, back arching as he came undone.

 **Q: Question**

Spring stared at Goldie, his silent question being answered as Goldie opened the door to his room, kicking it shut behind him and locking it after he laid Spring down on his bed. His expression was hard; cold. Spring didn't know what he did wrong, but his doubt was washed away as Goldie pinned him down, whispering in his ear. "Nobody can touch you except _me_. You're mine, got that?"

 **R: Remorseful**

Nobody said feeling remorse was a good thing. Especially as Spring cried his heart out, clutching a dying Goldie in his arms. "I'm sorry.." He sobbed. "Please forgive me...I'm sorry." He pressed his lips against Goldie's, who weakly responded back before his lips turned cold and he stilled.

 **S: Sing**

Those two would always sing together, both at performances and by themselves. But now, those days were over as Spring stared at the floor, eyes appearing lifeless and he wallowed in the darkness of the safe room he was trapped in, mind replaying the same song over and over in his head.

 **T: Terrifying**

"I'm supposed to be terrifying!" Spring huffed, arms crossed as Goldie smirked at him. "You are terrifying.." He said. "Terrifyingly adorable." Spring fumed as Goldie laughed, the two lounging around in the office.

 **U: Unique**

Spring always found Goldie's blue eyes attractive. However, upon seeing his black eyes with a white pupil, he was even more intrigued by his change.

 **V: Victory**

"Got it!" Spring said victoriously as he tackled Goldie to the ground and snatched back the Hershey's kiss Goldie stole. However, he grin faded when he felt Goldie wrapping his arms around his waist and flipping them over, the male hovering above him. "You're cute when you're grinning like that." He said, pecking his lips before standing up and walking away.

 **W: World**

"Don't do that again." He sobbed, clutching a shocked Spring close to him. "You mean the entire world to me...I can't lose you..."

 **X: X**

He stared at the large "X" on the picture, tracing it with his thumb. He didn't expect the marker to come off, showing the face of his long-lost love in he picture.

 **Y: Yellow**

Goldie hated being called Yellow. Especially when Spring would use it constantly to get a rise out of him. "How are you holding up, Yellow?" Spring asked innocently, internally smirking in amusement when he saw the twitch of his left eye.

 **Z: Zigzag**

They always zigzagged by eachother, avoiding the other for as long as possible. But the more they did, the more they enjoyed their little dance.


End file.
